


Makes No Difference Here, So Let's Be Real

by Longanimals



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Biting, Body Hair, Breeding, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Rough Sex, Sex Education, Spanking, Twinks, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: N was a sheltered child who never got a proper sex education growing up. So, when he starts feeling attracted to Hilda, he's very confused. Thankfully, a helpful Team Plasma Grunt named Paula is there to help teach him what's going on with his body, though she has some ulterior motives. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Team Plasma Grunt/N | Natural Harmonia Gropius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Makes No Difference Here, So Let's Be Real

A Team Plasma Grunt sits on a bench inside a secret hideout along Route 6, playing with her Sandile. Her name is Paula, and she’s part of the team assigned to escort Lord N on his journey throughout the Unova region. Currently, he’s inside of Chargestone Cave along with a handful of her peers, exploring it and spreading the good message of Team Plasma. Their little pilgrimage often involves ducking away into these hidden outposts to rest and heal their Pokemon, as they aren’t allowed in Pokemon Centers and towns, at least not peacefully.

Suddenly, Paula hears a series of electronic beeps on the other side of the entrance. She and Sandile both look warily at it. The beeping is either the sound of the keypad, indicating that N is home, or a bomb, indicating that this is a police raid. Thankfully, the door swings open and a familiar green-haired, smiling face walks in, followed by a lineup of tired-looking grunts.

“We’re back!” N greets cheerfully.

“Greetings, Lord N,” Paula says, bowing her head in respect. “Did you find anything interesting while you were out?”

He puts a finger up to his chin and looks up to the ceiling. “Hm...Let’s see...More people who were afraid of us without giving us a chance to explain ourselves...Some interesting gems...Oh! That one trainer who fought me in the past...Hilda, I think her name was, was there. We battled and she beat me.”

“Yeah, and everyone else here…” one of the other grunts behind him admits in a defeated tone.

“Ah, yes...She was able to beat all of the trainers in the cave, regardless of their association with Team Plasma,” N says, frowning. “Despite her appearance, she is a force to be reckoned with…”

“Hey, Lord N? Can we take a break? All that hiking back and forth just to lose to a kid really sapped our energy…” another grunt calls out.

The green-haired man sighs. “Very well. We’ll rest for the night and continue tomorrow, bright and early.”

The grunts nod and wordlessly shuffle like zombies towards the barracks. One by one, they disappear inside the room, each followed by the telltale sound of collapsing on a bunk bed.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Lord N? It’s barely midday...Your father wouldn’t-”

“I am not my father,” N snaps. Paula’s eyes widen when she sees his expression. She’s so used to seeing him smiling so brightly that it’s rather jarring to see him wearing such a serious face. “I am not my father. I don’t care if my way of doing things conflicts with his. If he has such a problem with that, he can come and tell me himself.”

A brief second passes. N sees the surprise in his subordinate’s eyes and looks away, his face instantly softening with shame. He sits down on a bench on the opposite side of where Paula is sitting, takes off his hat and sets it down next to him.

“I’m sorry, Paula, I didn’t mean to yell…” he says softly.

“Oh, no, it’s okay, Lord N...I was just surprised…” she reassures, sitting down next to him. He turns his face towards her and smiles.

“You don’t have to call me ‘Lord’ all the time. Feels too formal.”

“Oh, uh...okay…”

They sit in silence next to each other for a moment, Sandile gazing quizzically at them from the other bench.

“Hey, Paula, can I ask you something?” N says after a short time.

“Yes you may, Lo-I mean, N.”

“Every time that I’ve battled with Hilda, I’ve felt this strange sensation throughout my entire body. It’s hard to describe...I suddenly feel very warm and frustrated for no particular reason, and get this odd feeling of wanting something but not being able to have it. Today was no different. Do you know anything about that?”

As she listens to N’s question, her body gradually starts to feel stiffer with each passing word. By the time he finishes, it dawns on her what he’s talking about. He’s describing sexual arousal in the same way that a child might. She closes her eyes for a moment, stifling a sigh. This poor man is 18 years old and he doesn’t even know what sex is. It makes sense, considering how strict Ghetsis and the sages were when he was growing up, but still. That’s just plain cruel.

Her mind races with thoughts. Two choices pop into her head: a) Awkwardly try and ignore the question, though that will likely just cause problems in the long run when N inevitably runs into Hilda again, or b) Give her boss the sexual education that he never received as a child. 

As she weighs her options, the devil on her shoulder speaks up, telling her that this is the perfect excuse to use N’s body and disguise it as “hands-on learning”. Initially, she wants to refuse, but she can’t deny that she finds N to be a rather handsome man. He’s a little younger than she is, and she would never admit the long nights she’s spent masturbating to fantasies of the green-haired prince.

“Yes, I can explain it to you in great detail,” she says finally, trying to suppress a grin from spreading across her face. “But we have to go to your private room. I’ll tell you everything there.”

“Really? That’s fantastic!” he replies jubilantly, jumping up with a start.

“Just go to the room and sit down on the bed, I’ll be with you in a moment.”

N bounds to his room like a newborn fawn. Paula stands up and starts to follow him, a warm pool starting to grow inside her pants, when she sees Sandile. Her cheeks flush a slight pink and she reaches for his Pokeball. She recalls the curious-looking Pokemon and hooks his ball back on her belt.

“Sorry, little guy. You have to maintain your innocence for just a little longer.”

Paula walks into N’s room and sees the man waiting patiently, an eager smile spread across his face. She sits down on the bed next to him, her eyes immediately falling to the bulging tentpole in his beige pants.

“So, what’s going on with me and Hilda?”

“Well, rather than explain, it’ll be quicker to just show you.”

Paula reaches around behind her and unclasps the black belt wrapped around her stomach. She strips off her boots and gloves and grabs the hem of her dress. She pulls it up and over her head, leaving only a black leotard to cover her modesty. The grunt shakes her head, working the static electricity out of her hair from constantly having her hood up. Ginger curls fall into place in tusk-like curves on the sides of her face, perfectly complimenting her bright blue eyes. N watches her display with wide eyes. She catches a glimpse at his erection and notices it pulsing, like it’s trying to burst right out of his pants.

“Okay. Let’s get started. It’s high time you’ve learned about this. Sex is whenever two people put their...private parts inside of each other for the purpose of pleasure of having children. The thing you’re feeling is called sexual arousal, and you’re feeling it because you’re attracted to Hilda. Your body is telling you to have sex with her. Do you understand so far?” she explains in the most mature way she can.

“I...I...No, not yet. What does a woman’s private parts look like?”

“Good question.” Heart pounding, Paula reaches behind her and starts to unzip her leotard. The tight fabric around her neck and shoulders loosens with every inch of toothed metal separated. Once the zipper is all the way down, she pulls it off of her body and discards it on top of the pile with the rest of her Team Plasma uniform. N’s gaze travels down her body as the leotard falls, eyes wide and appreciating every inch of her naked figure.

“Paula…” is all he manages to squeak out.

She blushes slightly as he stares at her naked body with the voracious curiosity of a child. Almost unconsciously, she puts her arms at her sides and pushes her perky breasts out with her biceps. After a few moments of showing off her assets, Paula clears her throat and gets back to the lesson. She lays on her back and spreads her legs, revealing her pussy, complete with a small tuft of ginger hair above the clit.

“You see this puffy slit in between my legs? This is called a vagina. Most women have one. If you were to have sex with Hilda, you would have to put your penis inside of her vagina. The same goes for anyone who has a vagina. When you get aroused, your penis will get stiff, telling you that it wants to go inside of something.”

“Can men have vaginas?”

Paula nods. “Yes, and women can have penises. Some people even identify as something that’s not male or female, or have a penis and a vagina. You have to be respectful to all of these people, no matter what.”

“Okay. I definitely will.”

The grunt smiles. She knew he was going to understand. “So, what was it about Hilda that got you so excited?” She stands up and bends over slightly, presenting her ass to him. “Was it this? Knowing her, I bet you saw her tight ass and couldn’t help yourself. Those ripped shorts really leave nothing to the imagination, huh? Or maybe,” she pivots around and cups the underside of her perky, C-cup breasts. “It was her breasts? That girl’s still young, so she’s as flat as a cutting board, you know. I bet you like my bigger, more womanly breasts a lot more, don’t you?” she purrs flirtatiously, very much enjoying playing the part of a seductress.

N whimpers with all of the adorably pathetic energy of a sad puppy. His little brain must be so confused by all of the sexual stimulus Paula relentlessly keeps pouring onto it.

After her little show, the ginger-haired grunt sits back down on the bed, her breasts going airborne for a split second as she lands on the mattress. “So, is it starting to make sense yet?” she asks.

“Yes, I think I’m starting to get it now. I’m getting the urge to breed like a Pokemon,” he says simply, nodding his head.

Paula blinks. Internally, she’s kicking herself for not just opening with that. She, along with everybody else in Team Plasma, knows how much time he spends around Pokemon, why didn’t she just use that as a reference point? Well, too late now.

“Yes! That’s exactly right! Of course, there are some differences between human sex and Pokemon sex, but the general concept is the same.”

“So...you’re saying I want to breed with Hilda?”

“Biologically speaking, that’s precisely what’s happening. Your body wants to have children, and you saw a favorable mate in the form of Hilda.”

“Do I have to breed with Hilda?”

“No, of course not. There’s nothing stopping you from breeding with...other people,” she hints, clearing her throat and hoping he catches on.

“Can I breed with you, Paula?”

The ginger-haired grunt freezes. This whole time, her mind had been working on finding a way to overcome the obstacle of actually getting him to take his pants off and fuck her, so she’s naturally shocked to hear him just hand himself over to her on a silver platter.

“Yes, yes you may,” she replies after a brief pause.

He pulls his white jacket off of his body and lifts his black undershirt off. Paula’s eyes widen when she sees his bare torso. A taut stomach, with just the slightest hint of muscle tone in all of the right places. He’s completely hairless save for a tea green treasure trail leading down from the bottom of his navel and disappearing into the waistline of his pants. He undoes his belt and pulls down his pants. All that’s left between her and his beautiful cock is a thin layer of elastic black boxers. The prince of Team Plasma pulls them down, his thick shaft going down with them before springing back up, standing at attention. He sits down on the bed, throbbing cock resting against his stomach, and puts his hands behind his head.

“Wow…” Paula whispers. It’s even bigger than what she thought in her fantasies. His dick lines up perfectly with his treasure trail, obscuring it and going another two or three inches past his navel. Instinctually, she crawls towards him and puts her face less than a foot away from his dick. The green-haired prince gazes down at her quizzically, curious as to why she isn’t sitting on top of him right now.

“You...You know that people have sex with holes other than the vagina, right?” she stammers breathily.

“They do? Like what?”

“Like...The mouth...The anus...Hands…” she manages to say, somehow resisting the urge to just wrap her lips around his cock and immediately start blowing him for all she’s worth.

“Interesting...Can I have sex with your mouth?” he asks simply.

Without wasting time responding, Paula cranes her neck and pops his dick inside her mouth. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she moans when she gets a taste of his salty, sweat-covered shaft.

“Oh, my...Your mouth...It’s so warm and wet…” N groans, leaning his head back.

The ginger-haired grunt completely forgets that her partner is a virgin for a moment and goes about halfway down on his shaft, swirling her tongue around his circumcised skin and washing the taste off his dick with her saliva. Once the length that’s in her mouth is thoroughly spit-shined, her tongue slides out from it, breaking the vacuum seal of her lips and greedily lapping up at the inches of cockmeat left unexplored. Gradually, her lips catch up with her tongue, using the primer of saliva as lube to slip more and more of his length inside of her. After a few more inches, N’s entire cock is buried inside of Paula’s throat, her nose lost in a forest of tea green pubic hair. Her tongue darts out of her mouth and tastes as much of his heavy, hairless balls as she possibly can. Meanwhile, the Plasma Prince just watches on as she gobbles on his cock, moaning and whimpering as he goes through a rainbow of new sensations at breakneck speeds.

As she lays there, idly licking N’s balls and searching for any ounce of salty flavor left on his skin, her mind is filled with a million variations of the same thought: she needs this dick inside of her. She needs to take this green-haired twink’s virginity. She needs to get pregnant with his child and rub it in the face of every other female grunt in Team Plasma.

Begrudgingly, she pulls her head off of his cock with a hot _*pwah!*_. She’s slightly out of breath from having her throat plugged up. The ginger grunt looks down at his dick. It throbs consistently in time with his heartbeat, begging to fuck her.

Paula sloppily turns around and holds her body up on her hands and knees, breasts sagging slightly. She swings her head to face N and dips her stomach down slightly, presenting her ass to him.

“Okay, you see the lower hole, N? Grab my hips and slide your cock inside of it. I should be pretty wet by now, so you should have no problems,” she instructs, trying her best to maintain her composure, at least until he actually starts fucking her.

Following her orders, the green-haired prince kneels behind her and places his hands on her juicy asscheeks. Paula bites her lip with anticipation as he struggles to line up his dick with her entrance. Finally, he uses one of his hands and guides his shaft inside of her. She looks straight forward and moans, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

“Fuuuuuck...Just like that….” she slurs.

Slowly, N sheathes more and more of his dick inside of her until he’s completely hilted inside of her, his balls pressed against the warm embrace of her pussy lips. He sits still for a moment, letting Paula bask in the glory of taking his virginity. After a brief pause, he quickie pulls out and immediately starts hammering away at her pussy.

“Whoa, slow down, N! You...you gotta give...holy shit…” Paula starts to protest, but is overcome with pleasure. He just feels too good inside of her.

“You said that this was like Pokemon breeding, right? Well, when some Pokemon breed, the male is very rough with the female, mounting her like this and asserting his dominance as the alpha. Isn’t that how humans do it, too?” he asks, his innocent tone completely detached from his violent hip thrusting.

“Yes...Yes, it is…” the Team Plasma grunt concedes. Of course she knows that sex isn’t always male dominated, but at that point, her mind is so laser-focused on the idea of being fucked roughly by a sexy virgin that she couldn’t care less.

With his hands firmly planted on her hips, N continues to pound at her pussy as quickly as he can muster. He must have some kind of natural gift considering how easily he just transitioned from “curious virgin” to “rough dominant male”. Paula is no stranger to sex, but N is quickly rising the ranks for best dick she’s ever taken, soaring past all of the other Team Plasma grunts and one night stands she had back in high school. His cock is magnetically attracted to all of her most sensitive spots, stimulating and massaging them with bestial strength and expert precision.

Rhythmic sounds of _*clap! clap! clap!*_ fill the room as N’s hips collide with Paula’s. Her voice gradually shifts into a series of staccato moans, synchronized with N’s cock slamming home inside of her pussy. Her pert breasts jostle back and forth from the motion as his heavy, hairless balls swing forward and connect with her clit.

The green-haired prince leans forward, wrapping his arms around Paula’s torso and teasing her nipples. He positions his head directly next to hers. She can feel his hot breath escape from his mouth and slip past her ear, his sweat dripping down his cheek and briefly brushing past her own, his bushy green ponytail cascading down his back and tickling the sides of her stomach, his hips ceaselessly pounding away at her cunt all the while. Paula can safely say that she has never felt closer to a human being than she does in this moment.

“Am I doing good, Paula?” he whispers into her ear.

“Yes! Fuck yes! You’re a fucking animal, N!” she whimpers in response.

Upon hearing this, N gently sinks his teeth into her neck, only penetrating the first few layers of skin. She lets out a surprised moan on top of the usual pleasured, staccato ones and shifts her pupils down to his head. His eyes are closed, laser focused on biting her neck and thrusting his hips. He slathers his tongue over her skin as his teeth sink deeper into it, marking her as his property, letting out steady, lukewarm breaths through his nose and tickling the front side of her throat. He moves his left hand from her breast to her ass and starts sharply spanking the side of her thighs, as her ass is being pounded away at by his cock. Meanwhile, his right hand continues to play with her breast, tweaking her nipple, cupping and kneading the flesh.

 _Holy shit, where did he pick up on all of this?! Is he actually a virgin?_ Paula thinks to herself.

After a few more minutes of passionately rough sex, N relases his mouth’s grip on her neck. The ginger grunt can feel the wet purplish mark in the shape of his mouth as it’s exposed to the air, slightly cold now that it’s not wrapped in the warm embrace of his lips. Conversely, he stops spanking her and moves his hand back to her breast, leaving a hot-to-the-touch, cherry red handprint on her thigh.

“Paula...I feel weird...Like I’m about to pee…” he whines with childlike innocence, a stark contrast to the love bites and sharp spanks from just a moment ago.

It takes a second for the words to reach her ears and process them, but she manages to figure out that he’s announcing his orgasm.

“Okay...You’re nearing your climax...Just...Don’t stop, it’ll feel _really_ good,” she slurs, moreso talking about herself with that last phrase. She had an explanation planned out for when he inevitably had his orgasm, but she’s so close to her own orgasm that she can barely manage to squeeze out the words that she did.

N slams his dick home inside of her cunt with one final, powerful thrust, his balls slapping against her clit. His cock starts to twitch and pulse rapidly inside her walls. _Oh God, it’s coming!_ Paula thinks excitedly to herself, heart pounding against her ribcage. N moans like a confused child and explodes inside of her, filling her up with his pristine, creamy cum. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she screams, her girly juices leaking out all over his cock.

“Fuck! Yes! Give me your virgin cum! Get me fucking pregnant! Fuck!” she shouts lewdly, not caring if she wakes up the other sleeping grunts.

The green-haired prince’s orgasm gradually tapers off into nothingness. He groggily pulls his body off of hers and collapses on the bed. Paula, no longer being supported by N, just slumps down, facing to the side with her ass still in the air. They sit like this for a while, catching their breaths as his cum slowly oozes out of her cunt and slides down her thighs. 

As she feels their mix of sweat roll up her back, her mind races with thoughts about what just happened. She wonders where he got the knowledge and skill of such kinky things that usually only come with experience, if she’ll actually get pregnant with his child, what will happen with N’s sex life in the future, but one thought in particular sticks out in her mind. _What if that was his first orgasm ever? There’s no way in hell he knew about masturbation, so there’s a very real chance that his first experience with any kind of sexual pleasure is now resting inside my womb._ She shudders whenever she rolls this idea around in her head, and the more she thinks about it the more excited it gets her. His cum was the freshest, most pristine imaginable, aged like a fine bourbon, and is now hard at work getting her pregnant with his child.

“Wow...Paula...Did it feel as good for you as it did for me?” he asks, breaking her out of her stupor.

“Yeah...It felt...Magnificent…” she slurs, her voice slightly muffled from speaking into the bed.

The Team Plasma grunt groggily turns her body around, laying on her back with her feet touching N’s and tits splayed out to either side.

“So...That white stuff coming out of you...That’s ‘cum’?” he asks, confused by her outburst during his orgasm.

“Yeah...It’s the stuff that makes you feel really good when it comes out, and it also gets people pregnant if it goes into their vagina.”

“Are you going to get pregnant with an egg?”

Paula giggles. “No, silly. Humans don’t lay eggs like Pokemon. Humans give birth to children while they’re alive after about nine months of letting them grow inside of them. But there is a pretty good chance that you got me pregnant. That’d be real lucky if you got a girl knocked up on your first time!”

N smiles and looks down at his dick. It’s still erect and throbbing, ready to keep going.

“Paula? Can we have sex again?” he asks in that adorably childlike tone that she’s grown to love so much.

“Of course we can, N. But I should tell you that if you have sex too many times, your penis will get soft and you won’t be able to do it again for a little while. Don’t worry, it’s completely normal and happens to everyone. The fact that you’re able to go for two back to back is already pretty impressive for a rookie, though,” she explains.

“Okay. Hey, are there other positions besides the one we just did? I wanna see your face when we have sex this time,” he says honestly.

She puts her hands up to her mouth. “Awww, that’s so sweet! Yes, there are dozens, maybe even hundreds of sex positions, though I doubt nobody knows all of them. People can get pretty creative with how they do it, but let’s keep it simple for now.” The ginger-haired grunt spreads her legs revealing her oozing pussy and fiery orange bush. “Just scoot forward and slide right in. This is called the ‘missionary’ position. It’s kind of like the default.”

N follows her instructions and positions his body in front of hers, grabbing his cock and lining it up with the entrance to her pussy. He slides it inside of her just like last time, using both of their orgasmic liquids as lube and bottoming out in a matter of seconds. As soon as his hips come into contact with hers, she almost unconsciously wraps her legs around his body, wanting to keep him as close to her as she possibly can. The slightly-familiar sensation of his cock massaging all of her most sensitive points comes back to her almost immediately. In less than a minute, he’s already pounding away at her pussy as quickly as he can given the position, balls dragging across the bedsheets.

Paula reaches up and wraps her arms around N’s body, pulling him down so their bodies are parallel rather than perpendicular. Their mouths collide with each other, Paula instantly embracing their kiss and trying to slide her tongue inside his mouth. _I took his first time, his first orgasm and his first child, it’s only fair that I get his first kiss, too!_ she thinks to herself. N accepts her tongue, letting the slippery organ slide around inside of his mouth and intertwine with his own. Despite not stopping with his violent hip thrusts, his upper half freezes wide eyed like a deer in headlights when he feels Paula’s tongue inside of his mouth. She grins at his expression. He may have a natural gift when it comes to sex, but he’s a total rookie at kissing.

They morph into a strange yin-yang of power dynamics, with N dominating the lower half with his rough fucking and Paula taking control of the top half thanks to her experience with kissing. Her eyes are half-lidded, basking in the glory of being fucked roughly by a beautiful man and teaching him the joys of sex. She lets out unashamed, muffled moans into his mouth, giving her pleasure an audible voice.

Suddenly, the green-haired twink pulls his body away from hers with a wet _*pwah!*_ , leaving a strand of saliva connecting them temporarily. Paula’s tongue stays in the air for a second, trying to fuck the mouth that isn’t there. Her moans shift into needing whines, like a void has opened up inside of her without the warm embrace of N’s mouth. However, she’s silenced by N thrusting two of his fingers into her mouth all the way down to the fourth knuckle, almost stabbing her uvula. She moans and breathes through her nose as she feels him massage the roof of her mouth and back of her tongue simultaneously.

“I’m about to cum,” he says quietly, his face less than a foot away from hers. She nods, giving him permission to cum inside, though she gets the feeling that he wasn’t asking. He throws his head back and groans as he explodes inside her once more, his load not diminishing in size in the slightest despite this being his second one. She moans around his fingers as she sucks them, feeling him fill her pussy up with his virile seed once again.

One his orgasm passes, he pulls his cock and fingers out of her. He wipes his fingers on her chest, leaving a slimy trail in between her breasts. He sits down on the opposite side of the bed, breathing heavily and watching as his dick slowly shrinks back to its flaccid state.

“So, how was your first time, Lord N?” Paula asks, slightly out of breath.

“It was wonderful! I can’t wait to explore the endless possibilities of sex! Thank you so much for teaching me about it, Paula!” he replies jubilantly.

That enthusiasm...Paula gets the feeling that their little excursion today was the push N needed into becoming a world-class lady killer. She imagines that he’ll have Hilda in no time, and possibly build his own harem out of her fellow Team Plasma grunts. He seems so curious, like he’s willing to try anything, something that some of her kinkier colleagues will very much enjoy. But even if N ends up as an ultra stud and fucks the entirety of Team Plasma, Paula was the first one, the first fuck, the first kiss, the first mother, and nothing will ever take that joy away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
